


The Wayhaught Diaries

by Creativefiction



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativefiction/pseuds/Creativefiction
Summary: The story is created as if we were reading Nicole and Waverly's diaries based on each week of season 2 episodes. I have worded and  made the layout as to how I would interpret their diaries to sound and look.





	1. Right Where We Left Off

Waverly's Diary Week 1

Dear Diary, it's been one thing after another this week and for some reason I seem to be having lapses of memory where I can't remember things!  
It all started with Doc and I running away from, well I don't really know what it was but it didn't look like your average revenant.  
It was so darn cold too and all Doc could worry about was the beast eating his goddamn hat. Seriously what is it with him and that hat!  
Luckily Wynonna came to the rescue and shot that thing right between the eyes with good old peacemaker. Wynonna to the rescue as Nicole says :)

Nicole came round and well after Willa shot her she was still suffering the after effects of the impact of that bullet, even with her bullet proof vest on.  
So I am doing my girlfriend duties and looking after her which at times can be very distracting.  
I mean once I start looking into those Bambi eyes and those inviting lips I can't help myself I just want to kiss her so much.  
Anyways I am diversifying, did I mention she's a great kisser?

Oh and what did she mean "i tasted different"?

So after Nicole left Doc asks how I'm coping with the whole Wynonna shooting Willa scenario. I mean she was my sister but I didn't really know her and she shot Nicole, so I guess I am just going through the motions but I kinda feel numb about the whole thing.

Anyways then later Wynonna called a meeting to rescue Dolls and some agent called Eliza was there. I got to call Nicole my girlfriend and I kinda melted when her face light up when I said it. I had to drag Wynonna away,she is acting kinda crazy but then not sleeping and the Willa situation is not helping her. I think its getting to her more than she is letting on. She mentioned Bobo doing something to me and I felt my heart stop, sure he had told me I wasn't an Earp but why did Wynonna ask that? I think I am being paranoid but I can't put it from my mind, what Bobo said.  
What if I'm not an Earp, it doesn't bear thinking about it would break my heart.

So Wynonna has some scheme organised and Nicole and I ended up in the barn again, not as exciting as the last time we were in there "wink wink". She calls me "my Waverly" it's so swoon worthy, how did I get so lucky?  
So I had to go undercover as Liz from Scotland Yard, oh I love dressing up and I kinda like the red glasses, I might have to keep them! I personally thought my British accent was terrific but Nicole apparently not so impressed.  
Well anyways something called a Bulgarian devourer of souls got accidentally unleashed and all hell broke loose. One minute I was standing in front of it face to face and the next minute it had backed off and then Wynonna shot it. What happened in between I couldn't say...

To top it all off we had to sign up to work for Black Badge after being caught. We had to sign in blood and I had to keep quiet about Nicole, I mean I couldn't tell them she knew about Black Badge. I had to protect her, right? So now we work for them and they seem weird and oh joy of joys we get to see more of Lucado.

So when we eventually got back to the Homestead Nicole seemed a bit huffy I mean what was I meant to do in that situation?  
Guess she doesn't see it like that. I could sense there was a tension there and when I kissed her good bye she turned away from me which kinda hurt. I didn't know how to respond to that so just turned and left. 

So guess I'm off to bed now, not that I think I will sleep.....


	2. Something Not Quite Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we cover episode 1 from Nicole's point of view as depicted in her diary.

Dear Diary ,so after being shot by Willa I realize how lucky I am to be alive.   
Thank god for cop academy and the rule about your bullet proof vest!

Waves is so sweet, she's looking after me and tending to my bruises.  
Of course once our eyes lock well we are drawn to each to each other like magnets.  
She really is quite "hands on" these days, not that I am complaining.

I love the way she touches my hair when we kiss and the smell of her shampoo, its like apples, it sets my senses alight.  
Then Waverly touched a bruised area and well lets just say that brought a halt to proceedings.  
There is something though I can't put my finger on and its that she tasted different, you know, not like Waverly.  
I was in the middle of asking her this when Doc came into the kitchen so I never got an answer.  
I had to leave then and go feed my cat.

Later on there was a Black Badge meeting I got called into and I have to admit I found it exciting, Agent Haught, that's got a ring to it. :)

During the meeting Waves called me her girlfriend, no "kind of girlfriend" this time.   
I am so proud of her the way she is handling it all and taking all her gayness in her stride.

Later on we ended up back in the barn at the Homestead, on Black Badge work.  
It kinda gives me the creeps in there, after Willa walked in on us....yeesh

Waves said she was cool with us working alongside each other in Black Badge, I told her I was thinking of cutting my hair but she was too busy complementing me over my smile and braid to heard me.  
Just as I was bending down looking at something that looked like a head in a bag an axe whisked by my ear!   
Waverly had chopped its head off in one fell swoop. I nearly jumped out my skin. She has no fear!

I told her she needs to keep me in the loop as to what the plan is before she wields an axe in my direction!  
Wynonna had told her not to tell me, typical.  
It really is true when you date someone you date the whole family.  
I felt annoyed, here we go again, keeping secrets.  
Then Waves looks at me with those sparkling eyes of hers, she tells me how she needs to protect me.  
As she touches my arm it sends sparks through my entire being, my resolve then starts to melt.  
Coming back to my senses I realize something is off balance with her, but I can't work it out. I ask her if she is still my Waverly and she says totally. I can't ask for more than that, can I ?

We end up at some bread factory which is the Black Badge HQ, I'm sitting in the car (I tell myself I'm the getaway driver it sounds more dramatic.)  
Of course I can hear Waverly through the radio and I have to contain my laughter as she puts on the worst British accent I have heard whilst doing her undercover role.  
I find it hard not to worry about her in these situations but she is an Earp and can handle herself, I can't stop her she loves being right in the middle of the action.  
After some time I hear a lot of commotion and when it eventually settles I hear chatter and Waves saying no one else knows about Black Badge.  
I cannot believe what I am hearing, how could Waves do this to me.  
This was my chance to be a part of something big and dealing with the supernatural, more than being an average cop.  
I made the decision at that point to drive back to the Homestead and wait for them so I didn't get caught.

I found it hard to hide my disappointment when Waves explained her reasoning about excluding me.  
It could have been official, I can't wipe the scowl off my face I need to leave and calm down.  
I made up an excuse about paperwork in the office needing done and as Waves goes to kiss me goodbye I turn my cheek.  
It didn't make me feel good acting like that it felt childish but I was angry and hurt.  
Guess this is our first fight..............


	3. Chapter 3 Are We Still Fighting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place after Waverly has told Nicole about not being in Black Badge. How they cope with the aftermath of this and how it affects their relationship. This is Waverly's diary.

Dear Diary, 

Things are still a little frosty between Nicole and I.  
I'm trying to keep things normal and maybe things will become a little less awkward.

So much for keeping things normal I popped into the Sheriff's office to say hi to Nicole and well it didn't go great.  
I was telling her how I loved watching her work and she couldn't even look at me.  
I jokingly tried to block her getting past with my legs and she lectured me about it being her place of work and boy did she look mad!  
I tried to reason with her and said not to shut me out but I would have been as well talking to a wall.  
She then marched out of the office, I give up!

Later that day I got a text from Nicole saying she wanted to come over tonight!  
No mention of our previous encounter in the office, oh well I may as well see what she has to say.

So Nicole came over and we were sitting in my room, I had found Willa's old diary and was reading it when she arrived.  
So I had to tell someone about the thoughts going on in my head.  
Bobo had told me I wasn't an Earp, what if this was true? I would be devastated.  
So when Nicole arrived I started to read to her extracts of the diary, it kinda broke the ice a bit.  
So Willa had some pretty weird stuff in her diary about me, it kinda backed up the theory that I'm not an Earp.  
Nicole didn't believe it, she is so sweet I just needed to be close to her and when our foreheads touched I just had to kiss her. To feel the closeness you know?  
Then she pulled away ugghh I presumed we were still fighting but she said it was because someone was coming up the stairs.  
Yep she was right, my sister, yet again interrupting us, so annoying.  
That was all Nicole needed to high tail it out of here and then I was on my own again left to my thoughts.

This dating a woman is complicated stuff or am I just reading too much into it? Oh well.

I woke up bright and early and decided I want to make some changes so I thought I would start with redesigning my room.  
Then I popped into town and purchased some nice drapes to make it more homely and some more blankets. Love blankets you can never have too many of them, soft and fluffy and warm.  
Had some lunch after that, Wynonna was out doing some Black Badge stuff so I had some time to myself.  
It's not great at the moment being on my own, my imagination starts to run away with me, what will I do if I am not an Earp.  
I hadn't heard from Nicole, why is she so stubborn? I need her... I miss her that comforting smell of her perfume.

Well I thought I may as well put up my new drapes and put on my new bedding.  
I realised how short I am when I couldn't reach and I tried to throw the drapes over the curtain pole!!  
Nearly jumped out my skin when Nicole was standing there at the end of the bed.  
She was pretty perky and upbeat, luckily we were no longer fighting, thank goodness.  
She handed me an envelope which contained paperwork for me to complete to prove I was an Earp.

Honestly, she is everything, I don't know what I would do without her, so thoughtful.  
It was then that I decided I wanted more, you know physically and emotionally.  
I was ready I told myself, I wanted her, i wanted that intimacy with her.

We had been kissing, I had to show her I was ready, ready to take things further.  
She had been so patient and understanding.  
I was so nervous, I started unbuttoning her shirt, her breathing became fast, she untied my blouse.  
I was shaking and I felt a change in my own breathing , I undid her belt on her trousers, then she stopped.  
She wanted to make sure I was ready, all a sudden at that point I became shy, why was that?  
Telling her I was ready to have sex with her that's a big step.  
I told her I liked her , yes I liked her. Deep down I love her but I just couldn't say it, it seems silly now.  
When she told me she liked me too, well my heart nearly burst out my chest.   
She touched my chin and I felt an electric shock pulse through my whole body.  
She lifted me off my feet and carried me over to the bed.  
I have often dreamed of this happening to me where a knight in shining armour would carry me to bed.  
Well except it was a woman in the reality whisking me away, who would have thought it!  
As she lay on top of me looking at me I looked at her and thought to myself how did I get so lucky, she really is a keeper.

Sometime later I ventured downstairs for a drink, I found myself distracted with Willa's diary again.  
Wynonna appeared and was in need of some sister bonding but I told her Nicole was upstairs and Wynonna was insistent I went back upstairs you know...to carry on.

After Wynonna left things were a but hazy and I couldn't remember much.......................


End file.
